The present invention relates to a switch assembly and, more specifically, to a secure switch assembly for use in military aircraft.
In commercial operations, Ethernet fabrics are changed by reconfiguring the Ethernet switch's configuration registers to change the mapping of the fabric. Military applications have a more rigorous requirement, however, in that contractors are required to show physical separation so that data of one channel cannot be detected on other channels. This separation must be demonstrated in order to verify the design.